Carlisle and Bella:An awkward experience
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: The Cullen's go out hunting for a few hours and leave Bella at their house,She has some spare time to herself and she decides to do "something" because she gets aroused watching a movie and she also uncovers some feelings she has for Carlisle.


**Carlisle and Bella: An Awkward experience**

**This is a little fanfic for Carlisle and Bella lovers.**

**This is just for a laugh so like it or don't, I do not own the lovely Carlisle and Bella characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy rated T for sexual contents ****Bella has some mixed feelings for Carlisle that she had never noticed before…what she will do about them.**

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were about to leave to go hunting and Bella and Bella was welcome to stay at their house.

"Bye Bella, I won't be too long I promise" Edward explained.

"Edward I told you, you don't have to rush...I'll be fine, I can manage."Bella said.

"Bella just make yourself at home, Esme filled the fridge with your favorite pasta bake, we won't be to long" Carlisle said as all of the Cullen's exited out the door on their way.

"Ok thank you" Bella said to Carlisle as he turned his back to the door.

Bella has always admired Carlisle for all he has done to help her and comfort her through the rough times, he was like a second father…a sexy vampire/doctor father…he is so perfect, The way he walked and his adorable English accent, He's flawless, his golden blonde hair to his angel face and his warm gold eyes that she had always seemed to get lost in…"No ,No Bella" she said to herself…"snap out of it" your with Edward and he is with Esme", Bella reminded herself, She shook the thought out of her head and walked over to the couch in the lounge room and turned on the television to see if she could find a decent movie to watch to pass the time, Edward had promised her they wouldn't be too long.

Bella flicked through some movie channels and suddenly found a romance movie she had once watched early in high school for a school assignment and decided to watch it, it was titled-Love unbroken, it was set in the 60's but it was a beautiful romance film.

As Bella sat and watched it something suddenly clicked in her head…."oh my god, I'm in love with Carlisle, no, no this can't be happening, I'm with Edward and he is with Esme, how could this be".

She tried so hard to get her mind to snap the thought away from her ,it took about half an hour or so till she become less focused on her thoughts about Carlisle and more focused in the movie.

While Bella was watching the movie which was about finished, She was starting to feel very aroused, she was squirming on the couch for quite some time…then she started to slowly glide her hands down her pants…"Am I really going to touch myself here…in this house…on their lounge" Bella thought.

Then she had a kinky idea, she went into Carlisle's office and decided to do it in there.

She sat on Carlisle expensive leather chair which sat at his desk, where he does his work.

She started rubbing her clit and messing about in her pants and while she did it, she thought of Carlisle, She was rubbing harder and harder imagining Carlisle doing it, She was so wet for him but he wasn't around which disappointed her, but he probably wouldn't want to anyway, she thought of what Esme and Carlisle get up to in the bedroom but she had to get that thought out of her head as it was only making her jealous.

She rubbed her clit and started to move her hand around in different positions.

Meanwhile Carlisle pulled into the drive-way unexpectedly because he wanted to get home earlier to get some work done. He walked up the stairs and called out Bella's name but she didn't here.

Carlisle walked into his office and his mouth fell open…

"Bella"?

Bella's face went bright red as she pulled her hand out of her pants, she didn't know what to say she just stared blankly at his feet red as a tomato ,She was so embarrassed…she wished it was a dream but sadly it wasn't.

"Uh I'll just come back" Carlisle said to a very embarrassed Bella, and Carlisle even looked a bit embarrassed himself.

When Carlisle closed the door Bella thought-"oh my god why on earth did I choose to do this in Carlisle's office knowing that he and the Cullen's could come back at any minute, oh I know because I just found out that I have feelings for my boyfriend's father and I'm a horny stupid teenager".

Bella sneak out of Carlisle's office and went to their bathroom and washed her hands…then Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Bella? Uh when you're done I won't to have a talk with you, but I want you to know you're not in any trouble" Carlisle said to the door patiently waiting for Bella to come out.

Bella opened the door and Carlisle walked her down the stair to the family/living room and guided her to a long beige couch, Bella's thoughts where clear, she thought" uh this is gunna be so awkward I wonder what he's gunna say…if he's angry or what…well here goes"

"uh well Bella, I just wanted to say to you that what I saw you doing was very normal for a teen girl like yourself and I know how embarrassed you are, but you shouldn't be ok darling, everyone wants to experience…pleasure" Carlisle said to Bella as a blush formed all over her face but she couldn't help it.

"Uh wow-I don't know what to say...This is very awkward"

"Bella don't be embarrassed please everyone does it, you should never have to feel ashamed of what you did"

"Everyone does it? Uh do you or have you ever done it"? Bella asked stupidly.

"Matter of fact yes I have" Carlisle smiled as he said it.

"OMG I'm so sorry id didn't mean to ask you that, I'm sorry" Bella repeated.

"It's ok Bella"

"s- So you're not angry that I did it….in her office"?

"No Bella I could never be angry at you…for what you do in your life, and I want you to remember that"

"Uh ok thanks"

"Carlisle"?

"Yes Bella"?

"Can I tell you something"?

"Bella my dear you can tell me anything anytime ok"

"Uh well, I'm not quite sure how to say this but, I think….i have feelings for you, I just realized it in…You're um office a while ago, well actually when I was watching a movie"

"Oh Bella… She cut him off…"I know I know I'm with Edward and you're with Esme, it'll never happen" then Carlisle said something that Bella thought he would never admit in his life…

"No Bella that's not what I was going to say"

"Then what were you going to say" Bella said confused.

"I was going to that I'm glad you said that...I have feelings for you too, I always have…even with me being with Esme..As much as I hate to admit it but I love you my darling Isabella Marie swan" Bella has never heard him say her full name…Not even her mother Renee has said it much.

Her mouth fell open.

Carlisle glided over to Bella in vampire speed and planted a longing wet cold, sweet kiss on her pulsing lips…

"I love you too Carlisle Cullen and I will forever".

**Please review, I want to know what you all thought of it…feel free to add criticism; I'm always looking for ideas to make better stories, Thank you for reading, more soon.**


End file.
